Private Party
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Sasuke, neither the life nor the soul of any party, gets drunk. Naruto finds him.


Sasuke found himself in a room, full of youths his age; they were laughing, chatting, dancing, and generally having a good time. He had no idea what the hell he was doing here.

The past week, he had heard someone's parents were away for the weekend, and they were having a party, but Sasuke hadn't taken any notice of it. Parties weren't really his scene…and then, Sakura had asked him in the corridor if he was going and he'd replied in the negative, and Naruto, who had been walking with the pink-haired girl, had frowned and said – what was it again – something like: 'too bad, you never go to those kinds of things. You should go for once. You might just like it.' It had been something like that. And then the blond had smiled at him.

Sasuke scowled to himself. Oh yeah. _That's_ how this had happened.

It was so ridiculous Sasuke practically wanted to scream; was he so desperate for acknowledgement from the blond boy that one flippant comment sent his way made him go to a party, where so far he hadn't even _seen_ Naruto, and had just stood there having a thoroughly _shit_ time?

He glanced across and saw a table full of drinks.

That was another thing Sasuke didn't do. Drink. He just didn't see the point, frankly. Why would he drink anything which caused him to make an idiot out of himself and, more importantly, made him lose control of his actions? No, until this night, Sasuke had never understood why anyone drank.

In fact, he didn't even know why he was going to have a drink himself. But he felt suddenly reckless, and unfoundedly annoyed at the blond boy who had yet to make an appearance.

Sasuke didn't know what he had expected to happen. For Naruto to see him. Chat to him. Secretly reveal that yes, he also had strong feelings towards Sasuke, and why yes! He was a flaming gay too! What are the chances!

Sasuke scowled and tipped the cup of alcohol back down his throat. It burned, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Two hours and many, _many_ cups of god-knows-what later, and Sasuke was well and truly hammered. He was in the backyard of whoever's house this was, and he was trying to throw empty beer cans into a bin two metres away; only the cans never seemed to go further than a metre and it often took him a few tries just to keep his arm up, steady to throw. 

The back door opened and someone stepped out. This had happened a few times in the past hour Sasuke had been out here; two people had come out and threw up. One had wandered out, stared at Sasuke, and then wandered back in. And a couple had very nearly fornicated next to him.

This person came out and sucked in a deep breath, before releasing it. This person was glancing across at Sasuke. This person was blond.

The words 'Oh dear' flashed quickly across Sasuke's mind.

Naruto blinked down at him. "Sasuke?"

Luckily, it seemed the blond was still not yet entirely sure it was Sasuke sitting in a pathetic heap, alone and drunk, in the backyard of someone's house. So, Sasuke tactfully replied, "No."

The blond frowned, and approached him. "It _is_ you…"

"No," Sasuke protested quietly, turning to stare at the blond who was now near him; next to him; crouching beside him…

He had very blue eyes. Sasuke had always known this on a subconscious level, but now he was very aware of it. Blue, shining eyes.

"Sasuke, are you drunk?" The blond looked torn between amusement and worry, which outraged Sasuke more than it probably should have.

"No, I'm not drunk, Uzumaki." He stood up quickly, partly to prove his point, that he was not drunk, and partly to escape Naruto's exceedingly blue eyes. Unfortunately, it appeared that maybe Sasuke_was_ drunk, and this had taken away his ability to stand; meaning Naruto had to lurch upwards to catch him as he began to topple over.

"Woooah, hold up, maybe you'd better lie down…" Sasuke had frozen. His drunken brain had just caught up with reality.

Naruto Uzumaki was holding him.

Naruto Uzumaki was seeing him pissed out of his mind.

Naruto Uzumaki was one of the most popular boys in school, but not because he was an asshole who people followed, but because he was genuinely nice and funny, and Sasuke had always kind of resented him for that, until after a long while he got over it, and actually started liking Naruto, but by then, after years of cold shoulders, it would be very strange to suddenly turn around and start liking him, so Sasuke had never struck up a conversation with him or allowed his gaze to stay on him; he had simply tried to live his life as Naruto-free as possible, because that made his absence in his life less noticeable; and that very same Naruto was _stroking his hair absently_ as he tried to find a place to put Sasuke.

"Okay, let's go sit over here," Naruto supported Sasuke as they moved and sat together on a bench at the side of the backyard.

Once seated, Sasuke sat stiffly and Naruto glanced across at him. "What're you doing here anyway? And why are you so damn drunk?"

Sasuke simply let his head loll backwards.

"Hmm…well, it appears you're a quiet, brooding drunk." Sasuke could tell Naruto was smiling, though he had no idea why the blond was doing so. "I don't know why I'm surprised."

Sasuke could feel the blond's stare, and he turned to look him in the eye. Naruto was staring. Which was novel, because Sasuke was the one who always stared. Though he stopped himself as much as he could, he did do it fairly often, and when he did it was much more discreet than Naruto, who was flat-out staring at Sasuke's face. Sasuke shifted in his seat, and stared back; a little whisper in the back of his head told him that if he did anything right now, he could always blame it on the drink. That would be a good excuse.

With this justification, Sasuke's head moved slowly towards Naruto's; their foreheads kind of bumped together, and then their lips were touching. Not moving, just a simple press, as they breathed against each other. It probably would have been awkward if Sasuke wasn't so drunk. But then Naruto's mouth moved against his, and sucked his lower lip gently in between his own lips; those blue eyes staring straight at Sasuke, as Sasuke's eyes closed and he leaned in further.

This seemed to be all the invitation Naruto needed, as the blond's hand moved up and cupped Sasuke's face, and he gently kissed him; properly this time, moving his lips against Sasuke's, and then pushing his willing mouth open and entering. Their tongues slowly ran over each other, and Naruto's hand tightened around a bunch of Sasuke's hair, which it had grabbed. The other lay on Sasuke's waist, whilst Sasuke's now grabbed at Naruto's shirt, and they were suddenly closer together, and someone let out a moan, which was impossibly loud against the silence which had previously surrounded them, and made Naruto shift even closer and move his mouth to Sasuke's neck, where he sucked and licked for a good while, whilst Sasuke wriggled and started to pant.

And as Naruto's hand shifted to run up and down his leg, Sasuke felt bile begin to rise in the pit of his throat. _No_, he frantically thought. _No no no_; possibly the best thing was happening to him in his life, and God knows if it would happen again, and Sasuke was going to throw up. He tried to take deep breathes, hoping to subdue his stomach, but then he realised that he was going to vomit imminently and that if he did it on Naruto, he might possibly lose the will to live.

So, it was with that sentiment that Sasuke suddenly pulled himself away from Naruto, stumbled to a bush and chucked out his stomach's contents.

He could hear Naruto's pants from a few metres to the right of him, and then heard the blond mumble 'Oh God…'. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, anguish flooding through him at the sound of Naruto realising what he'd just done, and who with. His legs were shaking and the taste in his mouth was disgusting, but the feeling which overwhelmed him then was worse than anything else.

As he leant over the bush, panting, he heard Naruto get up and head towards him, and his heart skipped irregularly as he waited for Naruto to walk past him; but then the blond stopped behind him, and pulled his hair back and rubbed a comforting hand against his back. Of course, Sasuke thought bitterly. Naruto was nice; he wasn't about to leave someone vomiting in a bush, even if he disliked that person.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled to him, as some more bile spilled from Sasuke's throat. "God, you're so drunk…this is gonna make you hate me even more than you already do."

Sasuke breathed heavily as he processed this. There was so much wrongness in that sentence that before he knew it his mouth was mumbling out "'don't hate you…"

The hand on his back paused. "You don't?" The voice was hesitant and surprised.

Sasuke shook his head, and then muttered, "I don't think I'm gonna be sick anymore." Naruto led him back to the bench, and sat him down, his arm still planted around him as Sasuke stared miserably into the darkness.

"You sure act like you hate me at school…" Naruto commented offhandedly, and Sasuke realised perhaps for the first time, that he was very drunk. Because an overwhelming urge to just talk to Naruto rose up in his throat, and without a care for the consequence, Sasuke replied, "I didn't used to like you, but now I do. I really like you."

Naruto's breath hitched, and then he leant and whispered in his ear, "You do?" Sasuke nodded, and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. Naruto rested his head on top of Sasuke's, and smiled. "I'm glad."

They sat in silence, until Naruto commented, "You should probably be going home soon…"

Sasuke nodded into his shoulder, and Naruto continued. "Where you sleeping tonight? Want a lift home?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, and he sat up abruptly. Naruto blinked at him. "What?"

Sasuke stared at him, before stating, "I'm drunk." Naruto seemed to be waiting for more, and then he replied, "Yes, you are drunk Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head quickly and then explained, "My parents."

"Oooh," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Right, your parents probably won't be impressed to see you like this." He paused. "Wanna just crash at my place? Sakura is too. And I've got my car. And I'm sober."

Sasuke nodded, because this seemed the best option, and Naruto kissed the top of his head lightly, then got up and told him to stay there, as he went to go fetch Sakura. All in all, Sasuke was a bit confused. It seemed like Naruto really liked him. And cared about Sasuke's feelings for him. But that didn't mean that he _liked_him, liked him, did it? But they'd made out! It was all very confusing, and Sasuke felt a wave of fatigue sweep through him, and he yawned and curled himself up into a ball on the bench, where he closed his eyes.

He must have dropped off, because he was at some point vaguely aware of two voices, one loud and one shushing, and then he was being lifted up; and then he wasn't aware of anything anymore, except that the arms carrying him were strong, and the chest he was nuzzling was also strong; and hey, he'd always looked at Naruto and thought the blond was probably strong…

* * *

Before Sasuke opened his eyes, he could feel a pounding in his head, and the awareness that he felt like complete _shit_.

He groaned and opened his eyes, wincing against the sunlight, and then froze as he realised he had no idea where the hell he was.

Sitting bolt upright, Sasuke glanced around. There was no one else in the room, and he winced as his head pounded again. The door creaked open, and a pink head poked round the door.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Sakura grinned and bounced into the room. "You're awake! We were wondering when you'd wake up."

Sasuke had no idea how he'd ended up in Sakura's house, or who the other people in the 'we' were; he swung his legs round to get out of the bed and the hell out of the house, but Sakura rushed forward and cried, "No no no! He said you'd do this! Besides, you must feel like crap, let me get you some water, and _oh_stop moving!" Sasuke was trying to find his right shoe, having found his left by the bed, and maybe he was still a little drunk from the night before because his walking was a bit unsteady, but he was fine.

"NARUTO! HE'S AWAKE AND TRYING TO LEAVE!"

He froze. Naruto? Naruto was here? Naruto and he were at Sakura's house?

And then Naruto entered the room, and Sasuke glanced at him and their eyes met and Sasuke realised how wrong he'd been. This was Naruto's house, Naruto's bed, and he'd kissed Naruto last night, thrown up, gotten drunk; though not in that order.

Why didn't Sasuke realise before? The bedcover was orange! And- oh god, they'd made out last night and Sasuke had to leave, now. Leave the room, leave the house, go to his own house, crawl under his own bedcovers and stay there _forever_.

"Sakura, could you, err…"

The pink-haired girl left without a word, and Naruto was shifting awkwardly as he stared at Sasuke.

"So…you like me, huh?"

Oh god, Sasuke couldn't remember all the things he'd said last night. He only had complete recollection of their kiss and how Naruto's mouth and tongue had moved against his own-

And that was so not helping, and Sasuke yelped out a reply of, "No!"

Naruto shrugged. "That's not what you said last night."

Sasuke glanced around the room, looking for his other shoe. "I was drunk."

"They say that…alcohol lowers inhibitions…maybe the drink _let_you say it to me."

Sasuke was leaving; he would have to leave one of his shoes behind.

Making a beeline towards the door, Naruto intercepted him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Sasuke…I'm not gonna let you do this. I like you, okay? I really like you. And…from last night, I guess you really like me too. So can we stop this, and just…"

Naruto trailed off, and Sasuke growled out, angry at his own confusion and the hope rising within him, "And just what? Take advantage of drunk people?"

Naruto's head rose sharply to stare at Sasuke, as he continued. "Kiss them and give them hickeys –" Sasuke broke off, wide-eyed, and tugged his t-shirt down, turning round sharply to stare into a mirror which was hung by Naruto's door.

"You gave me a damn hickey!" Sasuke yelled, as he turned back round to glare at Naruto, whose eyes flashed. The blond growled out in response, "Well it's not like you were complaining at the time!"

"Oh please," Sasuke bit out, "You repulsed me so much you made me throw up!"

"What bullshit; you were moaning and panting and begging me for _more_!"

Indignant, Sasuke replied, "I never _begged_."

Naruto smirked at him. "Your _body_was begging for more."

Sasuke glared, and Naruto reached down, and kissed him softly. The sudden change of mood caught Sasuke so off guard that he just stood there as Naruto's tongue slowly opened his mouth and he kissed him deeply. Sasuke's eye's fluttered closed, and he leant into Naruto who wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him slowly. Then he drew away, and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "That, is a sign of how much I lo-like you. Do you know how much your breath stinks?"

Sasuke frowned, and then breathed onto his hand; smelling it, his nose screwed up, remembering his vomiting from the night before.

"See…" Naruto kissed him again. "See, how much I must like you?"

Sasuke nodded, as Naruto's tongue brushed against his. They broke off, and Sasuke paused, and then muttered, "You must like me a lot…"

Naruto laughed, and then said, "Yep." The blond was smiling, Sasuke knew. He was too, but that was okay because it was hidden in Naruto's chest.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE?" Sakura called up the stairs.

Naruto sighed, and kicked open the door, yelling down, "WE'RE DONE!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

Naruto grinned down at him. "If you really like me, you'll brush your teeth."

Sasuke conceded the point, and Naruto pointed him towards the bathroom, telling him to use his toothbrush, 'the orange one'. He passed a grinning Sakura on the way, who stopped him and whispered, "You know he's liked you since, forever?"

Sasuke blinked at her. "How long?"

Sakura shrugged. "A good few years." Sasuke felt his eyes widen. Years? What? "Why did he never say anything?" he hissed out.

"I don't think he felt he deserved you." Sakura replied. Then, grinning, she added, "Plus, he thought you'd punch him if he said anything."

Sasuke nodded absently, heading towards the bathroom. It only just seemed to be hitting him now; a light feeling, that made him want to laugh for no reason and walk around grinning. He finished brushing his teeth, and then stared at his reflection, feeling himself unable to hold back a smile.

"What're you so happy about?" Naruto's arms wrapped around him from behind, and he placed a light kiss on his neck.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, leaning back into the blond, and closing his eyes contentedly.


End file.
